One Day Can Change Your Life
by KingdomKidd
Summary: This is a paring story, about one day changing every thing. Pairings include: Demyx-Zexion Axel-Roxas, Sora-Riku, Ventus-Xion, Naminé-Vanitus, Others to come later when I decide on them. It's rated T for swearing and situations...
1. Chapter 1

[Zexion]

There goes my alarm telling me to get my ass up and get ready. Fuck it, I might as well listen. I drag myself up and turn off the beeping. Much better. I don't feel the caffeine hangover as much now. I should go take a shower.

After scalding my skin in the shower, I begin to get dressed. Black and blue plaid shirt, black skinny jeans, and black drawn on converse. I had drawn cities and stars on them. I add my black flannel lined coat to complete my ensemble. I grab my technology and trot up the stairs. When I get to the top I have a really bad dizzy spell. I need to eat...I grab an apple from the counter and my bag. I get out the door, turn around and lock it, and trudge to the bus stop.

I can't believe it this damn cold in August. What kind of sick joke is this nature? My hair gets blown into my eyes and I rake it sloppily under my hood. When that's completed, I see a boy in front of me. He has a blond mullet but, hell, he pulls it off somehow. He's reading from a poetry book, the softest smile on his face. He looks over at me, and motions for me to take out my headphones. I oblige.

"Hey, are you new here?" He asks kindly.

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Nah, I've lived here my whole life. The names Demyx by the way." He stands up to shake my hand. Goddamn the boy is tall! I almost timidly let him shake my hand.

"I'm Zexion, nice to meet you." Insert awkward pause here...

"Hey, do you have a phone?" He asks me suddenly.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"To put my number in," he notices my skeptical look. His own gaze softens in response. "Just in case you ever need someone. This schools nickname is Heartless High for good reason."

Mutely I hand him my phone. He smiles at the wallpaper. A painting of a purple rose I did shortly before moving here. He doesn't comment on the lack of contacts and punches in his number. He takes a dorky picture for his contact.

"Thanks," I say. "So why is this school called Heartless High anyway?"

"Most of the people here are very judgmental and mean. The main reason me and my friends are shunned is that most of us, me included, are gay."

"Well then I'm pretty much fucked. Being new, emo, and gay. Today really will be hell."

"Don't speak to soon, something good could still happen," he smirks mischievously.

"I dunno, double chemistry is sill glowering at me," I say with a smile of my own. He laughs, oh god his laugh is so wonderful! It's taking every shred of will power I have to not grab his shirt and demand him to laugh again!

"Well there's the bus, wanna sit with me?" Demyx asks.

"Sure, sounds good." We climb on the bus and we manage to snag two seats near the back.

"So," He starts his question, "What kind of music do you like?"

"All kinds, but I kinda gravitate towards alternative, classic rock, and modern rock. Also I like instrumentals." I blush a little when I say that out loud. I'm kinda embarrassed by that last thing. He smiles sweetly.

"Don't be embarrassed, I also love instrumentals. Mainly because I play enough instruments to be my own one man band. Now if only I had enough appendages..."

"What instruments do you play?"

"Oh all kinds. Guitar, piano, synth, bass, drums..."

We continue on like this till we get to the school.


	2. Chapter 2

[Roxas]

The flames gathered around the door, scorching and burning the wood. My twin and I were at the window gasping for breath. Mama and Papa were nowhere to be found. Shouting and panicked screams were everywhere. The fire department yelled for us to jump. And a boy with fiery hair opened his arms to me. We both jumped.

Eight years later, Vanitus and I walk into the local high school, Hearless High. Last year the two high schools in town merged, so for sophomore year we go here. I find myself looking for people with flaming red hair. Vanitus notices.

"Geez Roxas, you know he's probably not here."

"Vani, I know that but I want to find him so badly" My twin grabs my arm.

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful guardian of hell!" Vani always knows how to make me laugh, so I let him drag me off to homeroom.

We get there and grab seats near the back of the room. I people watch my new classmates while Vanitus doodles on his cellphone case with a marker. A tall thin boy walks into class, he wears a long black coat and sits at the back. His hair is bright red and spiked back. I grab Vani's arm and he looks in the direction I am. He looks back and mouths 'holy cow it's really him.' I nod.

"Hello class, I am your home room teacher, Mr. Vexen. I'm also the chemistry teacher..." Vexen's speech dragged on for fucking ever. When he finishes I jump up to talk to the boy.

"Excuse me," I say to him, "Were you at an apartment fire about eight years ago?" His emerald green harlequin eyes widen in surprise.

"You're that kid, you and your brother jumped from the top floor! Holy shit I never thought I would see you again!"

"Neither did I, I came over here to thank you...so thanks." I feel my face blushing and I fidget with my bags strap.

"You're very welcome, I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" It was already engraved into my heart. He stands to leave and I throw my arms around him. Axel hesitates for a moment and then hugs me back. "Roxas?"

"Hmm?" He smells like cinnamon.

"Do you want to hang after school?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome." We part and I realize just how abnormally hot his skin was. I feel cold now. I walk over to Vanitus and he raises an eyebrow. I just grin like a maniac and all but skip to my next class.

A/N: eh this feels so short compared to my zemyx chapter...anyhow give me feedback please!


	3. Chapter 3

[Naminé]

I stand alone waiting for the school bus. Music up full blast. When it arrives I sit alone. Nobody wants to be near me, I'm a social disease. I can't draw right now. Too bumpy. I brush hair into my eyes an stare out the window. We arrive at school. I walk to the library, and sit at my computer. Nobody sees me anymore. It's time for class. I move listlessly in the right direction. I have to take out my headphones for class. This one is history. I collect my papers. When the bell rings I go to math.

I want to see him again. Sora. He's really popular, and doesn't know I'm alive. I've loved him since middle school but he doesn't ever notice me. I trip suddenly, hitting a boy. My headphones fall off.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sora's twin brother Vanitus asks me. I just nod mutely because he is more beautiful than Sora. Same hight and spiked hair. But he's got dyed black hair and all black clothing. Why haven't I noticed him before? "You're Naminé right?"

"H-how did you know my n-name?" I ask dumbstruck.

"I pay attention," he chuckles. Deep and mellow. "Besides, you always have those damn headphones on, not like I could talk to you anyway."

"S-sorry, Van-Vanitus, I um didn't mean to run into you."

"Aw you're fine," he smiles, "Sit with me at lunch?"

"Sh-sure!"

A/N-Oh hoho Will it be Sora, or Vani that Naminé chooses? Keep reading to find out :3

Goddamn this one feels so short...


End file.
